


Distraction

by Shibakamiko



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Only one Crystal left to awaken, and of course it had to be located in the worst place... A place that brings back memories for Edea. As she enters the homeland she betrayed, her wandering thoughts bring her to unpleasant places. And if there is one sight Ringabel refuses to see, it is the sight of a sad Edea. Now, if only he could find a way to cheer her up... he would do anything for that. Even sacrifice himself.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another old thing that gets transferred here lol
> 
> This was my first non-yaoi fluff, and of course it had to be about Edea and Ringabel; those two are just too cute and awesome~ Also I like the idea of a ticklish Ringabel, don't ask haha

Three crystals had been awakened. Only one was left: the Earth crystal of Eternia.   
Not the easiest of the lot…  
Firstly, all of Eternia was probably waiting for a chance to chop their heads off. Secondly, the country was surrounded by high mountains, making it a pain to reach.   
And thirdly, of course there had to be a goddamn tempest above those goddamn mountains precisely the day they decided to take the trip.

Rinbagel swore under his breath as he hold tightly onto the helm, knuckles turning white. Never before had he flight Grandship into such a cataclysmic weather. The ship was sturdy, he knew it wouldn’t break even from such strong gusts of wind; but it certainly was less maneuverable than the Eschalot, and he had to keep himself fully concentrate all the time, less they would crash in million pieces against the sharp peaks underneath.  
When it came to dying, he would rather it be in bed with a cute girl on both sides, thank you very much!  
To tell he was relieved when they finally emerged from the storm was an understatement. And he wasn’t the only one. The other passengers were all shaking from head to toes, ready to throw up or hanging onto the rails for dear life. Agnès actually looked like she could pass out at any second.  
Despite his shaking hands, Ringabel forced himself to smile. As if nothing happened.

“Feeling alright there, my lady?”

Agnès nodded feebly, unable to vocalize a single word.  
Tiz was already by her side, holding her arm – though he wasn’t very steady himself. They made quite a sight like this: one could have mistaken them for two drunkards fresh out from a pub… “Did… did we manage to cross the mountains?”

“Of course we did, who do you take me for?” Ringabel winked at the pair. He wasn’t going to admit he totally freaked out for a while there, nope, not a chance. “Now what? Shall we proceed toward the temple…?”

But to his surprise, Agnès shook her head. “We… should probably land somewhere safe and rest for the night. I’ve had enough… emotions for today.”

Ah well. He certainly wasn’t going to argue against that…

* * *

It wasn’t long until he found a suitable plain at port side, and set the autopilot on for landing. He couldn’t wait to be freed from his pilot duties. Especially since he realized someone was missing on the deck…  
 _Edea._  
She had been pacing to and fro behind him for hours, since they took off. But now she was nowhere to be seen. And that bothered him. A lot.  
He knew she wasn’t going well; who would be, if they had to fight their own father, possibly to the death? She was a strong one, though. She probably preferred isolating herself somewhere rather than confessing any weakness… And that wouldn’t do.  
They were a team. They were friends. No way he would let her shoulder this burden all by herself.

The minute the ship touched the ground, he set off to find her. It didn’t take long: after exiting the old marketplace, he spotted her downstairs. She was leaning over the rail near the tavern, watching the scenery with a forlorn look on her face.  
Rinbagel took a deep breath. Straightened his outfit. Then walked toward her as casually as he could.

“What are you doing here? Enjoying the view?”

She probably hadn’t noticed him coming, but still forced a smile on her lips as she turned to greet him.

“It’s been a while since I last saw those mountains. That… brings me back.”

And there was something behind those words, something like sounded too much like sadness… He didn’t like this tone. Not on her lips.  
 _I have to help her… to distract her mind from all this._  
So he did the only thing he was good at: he joked around.

“I can’t say it reminds me of anything, but I sure intend to make the best memories here! Which brings me to the point…” he leaned toward her and grinned, “…what would be the perfect date for an Eternian girl?”

It worked. Sadness disappeared in a flash, as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Don’t ask _me_ , you stupid Casanova!” 

And she jammed a threatening finger into his side.

What none of them had expected… was the way Ringabel reacted to such an innocent gesture.  
He _squeaked_. A small, mouse-like, very unmanly sound.  
They both stared at each other in shock. Then Edea smirked.

“Ooh? Don’t tell me… the ladies man and ever-so-full-of-himself Ringabel is… _ticklish_?”

Said boy felt his cheeks heat up dramatically.

“I… I am not quite fond of this particularity…” he stuttered, “and if you would I’d rather you not-”

Poke.  
Squeak.

“Edea! What I’m trying to say is-”

Another poke.  
Another squeak.

“W-would you stop that!!”

“Not in a million years~” And she raised her hands, wriggling her fingers in a way... a very obvious way, one he didn’t like at all...

There was no warning. She pounced on him like a tiger on its prey, pinning him down, and before he could even realize what was truly happening, her fingers dug into his sides.

Forget the squeak; this time, he instantly broke into high-pitched, breathy giggles, squirming and trying to swat her hands away – to no avail. How he cursed his choice of job now! Thief! Of all things! Sure, it made him look cool; but Edea had recently reclassed as a Pirate, and strength-wise, that put him at quite a serious disadvantage. Not to mention the absence of any shirt to protect his skin, which wasn’t helping one bit…  
Especially when she decided to assault his cute little tummy.

“S-stop! Stop ihit, Edeaaaa!!!”

She chuckled at his pleas, and _Crystals_ did she look pretty like this.

“Sorry, won’t do, this is wayyy too much fun! Now what does this button do, I wonder~”

She simply had to brush her index finger there, right over his navel, in one single teasing caress… and he screamed. Hard. His hands shot up, in a reflexive attempt at shielding his sensitive belly. But then again, against a Pirate, there wasn’t much he could do. Edea just clicked her tongue disapprovingly, grabbed both his hands, and, despite his vigorous struggling, moved them aside without much effort.  
However, her hands were now as trapped as his.  
The moment she would release her grip, he would instantly go back to defense mode. Meaning his weak spot was safe.  
He almost sighed out loud from relief.

“So… what now?” he commented. “Do we just… stay like this forever? Not that I would mind…”

She seemed annoyed at the situation. He could almost see the gears of her brain working at full speed behind her furrowed brows, trying to find a solution.  
And to his utmost horror, she found one.

“Who said I needed my hands?” she said – and never before in all of Luxendarc had anyone managed to sound so innocent yet so devilish at the same time.

Blood drained from Rinbagel’s face. He saw her breath in veeery slowly… and it didn’t take a genius to figure out he was bound to meet doom.

“ _N-no_ , no no no, Edea, _please_ …”

Too late. She bent down, sealed her lips on his skin… and blew a huge raspberry. Right on his navel.

That was the last straw. Ringabel went positively crazy.

“ _Nooooo…!!!_ ”

He howled in laugher, kicking his legs, bucking his hips, desperate to throw her off. But no matter what he did, she rode it all like a cow-girl and stayed right on spot. Blowing, inhaling, then blowing again. Just a tad bit higher, a tad bit lower, making sure he wasn’t getting used to the sensations.  
She covered his whole tummy with her sloppy tickles. All the while watching his reactions with intense blue eyes. The way he scrunched his nose, the clear tears dampening his eyelashes, the redness blooming over his cheeks – a lovely contrast to his pale skin, if you asked her…  
It was all a first for her. She thought it would be hilarious. But actually, her real feelings were much different, and quite surprising to say the least…  
She stayed enthralled for a long time, drinking his laughter up. Until he couldn’t take it anymore, and shrieked on top of his lungs:

“ _Mercy…!!_ Oh Crystals, _please…!!!_ ”

She could clearly hear the desperation in his voice. Her time was up.  
She stopped immediately, and released his wrists. He felt too drained to move, though; he just laid there, panting, sweet giggles still flowing from his lips.  
This time, it was her turn to blush.

“… Ringabel? Are you okay?” she gently patted his tummy, wiping away the remaining ghost tickles.

He tensed up at her gesture with a hiccupy squeal. One hand feebly pawing at hers – in case she intended to torment him again.

“O-oh my… I would never have thought… you were so dangerously talented… for t-this…”

“I take that as a compliment.” she winked, her own giggles mixing with his.

What a strange sound… A few minutes ago, she was wondering if she would ever laugh again. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling. Her whole treason, that upcoming battle with her father… it weighted on her chest like an anvil.  
But now, that weight had disappeared. In the blink of an eye. Just from that short moment shared with him…

“Thank you. For cheering me up.”

 _Thank you_. Those two words made Ringabel’s heart race.

“Edea…?”

He had spoken without thinking. And his inner self, knowing where this was going, mentally slapped him.  
 _Oh no. No. Don’t even think about this. Come one, man…_

“Yes ?” She tilted her head sideway.

“If you… if you need ever a distraction again…” _Stop right there! Idiot! What are you, suicidal?!_ “Y-you can tickle me anytime.”

 _That’s it. You’ve signed yourself up for Hell. Nice move, you fool._  
Yes, he was foolish. Foolishly in love with her. He was willing to do anything, absolutely anything, for her sake.  
She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. Then her lips stretched into the loveliest smile he had ever seen.

“You know, you’re more on the 'white' side than the 'black' one after all. And…” She bent down, and kissed the tip of his nose, “your laugh is kind of cute.”

And that said, she got off him and disappeared up the stairs.

Ringabel stayed there, rooted to the spot. His face turning an even darker shade of crimson as he replayed her words in his mind, over and over.  
 _She thinks it’s cute._  
 _She thinks I’m cute!_  
He could barely believe it. Lying back, he crossed his arms behind his head, and stared at the sky. It was getting dark now. A deep blue canvas, with stars twinkling here and there.  
 _Just like her eyes…_  
With the wind lulling him, he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep. With one single thought on his mind.  
If that meant getting close to her, well… maybe getting tickled wasn’t half bad.


End file.
